


couch surfin'

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Has a Big Dick, Spit As Lube, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: It must’ve been one of those jerks Donghyuck tends to get when he’s deep in slumber, so Mark ignores it and goes back to caressing the man’s hair.The second time it happens, he can't ignore it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 362





	couch surfin'

**Author's Note:**

> don't try this at home

It takes a while for Mark to remember where he is when he stirs awake. His sleep-sensitive eyes squeeze shut once they meet the sunlight filtering through the curtains. It’s too bright for him to bear, so he settles for squinting until he leaves his groggy state.

The first thing he registers is the weight on his arm. His legs hurt, and his back too, and for a short moment, he thinks that old age is finally catching up to him.

Once he manages to open his eyes properly and concentrate, he realizes that he won't be dealing with joint pain any time soon. Donghyuck is against him, completely knocked out on his arm. 

It was then that his brain woke up, and he started remembering.

The night before, they had visited Renjun and Jaemin. It was nice, comfortable, another chance for the four of them to catch up after being busy for so long. They had stayed until late in the night, and their friends told them that they could share the sofa if either of them were down to stay.

Now, everything made a little more sense.

What had looked like a good idea a few hours ago—Mark was too tired and drunk to drive them back home—was now starting to look like a terrible, horrible mistake.

His arm was starting to go numb and cold, making him wince as he struggled to move without waking up his boyfriend, who was beginning to drool onto the sleeve of his shirt.

Of course, his plan failed.

As he tried to slide his arm from underneath Donghyuck’s head, the movement makes the younger man slide forward on the couch; Mark had to react quickly and wrap his free arm around his waist to prevent him from falling, and that’s how he woke up a very grumpy Donghyuck.

“What the fuck,” Donghyuck murmured, sitting up rapidly. Even though Mark felt bad for waking him up, he let a relieved sigh escape past his lips as he started feeling the circulation flow in his arm.

“Good morning,” Mark says. “I’m sorry I woke you up, I was just trying to move, and well—I guess the sofa isn’t built for two people to sleep in.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to make his sleep-dazed brain remember all of the blurry bits and pieces of the previous night, to no avail.

“I was sleeping very good, actually,” he replied. “The sofa is fine.”

He went back down, snuggling closer to Mark, seeking more warmth.

“What time is it?”

Mark stretches his arm to reach the phone on the coffee table before them. The sudden burst of LED light makes his nose scrunch, eyes going in and out of focus as he struggles to read the time.

“It’s 6 in the morning,” Mark says. “Do you want to sleep some more?”

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, shifting once again to find a more comfortable position.

“I don’t think I could. Not now that I’m fully awake,” Donghyuck says. His back is against Mark’s chest, a comfortable and familiar position for the both of them. “Can we stay like this for a little while? I don’t think I can move again.”

He reaches under him for Mark’s arm, the one he’d been lying on a few minutes before, and wraps it around himself, fingers intertwining as he lets Mark’s warmth seep through his clothes. 

Mark smiles, planting a soft kiss on his nape.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” the older whispers in Donghyuck’s ear, shifting a bit to get the blanket to cover the both of them.

He brings his free hand to caress Donghyuck’s hair, a comforting, slow continuous movement. After a while, Mark starts to think that Donghyuck was wrong, that the younger man had fallen asleep due to the comfortable silence.

Mark thought he’d managed to make up for waking him, but he feels Donghyuck push back his hips. His eyes widen in surprise, the hand on Donghyuck’s hair stopping its ministrations.

It must’ve been one of those jerks Donghyuck tends to get when he’s deep in slumber, so Mark ignores it and goes back to caressing the man’s hair.

The second time it happens, he can't ignore it.

“Donghyuck…” Mark murmurs, sounding more unstable than what he’d like. It comes out as a whine, a clear sign that he’d been affected by Donghyuck’s movements.

He couldn’t see Donghyuck’s face from his current position, but he was sure that the latter was smiling.

“What?” Donghyuck answers, innocently.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mark says, hand stilled in Donghyuck’s hair.

“I was just enjoying the head massage,” he says, pushing back once again; this time, he was met with a new feeling. “Like you were, as well.”

Mark rolls his eyes at the smug tone in Donghyuck’s voice. It was clear that he was enjoying this. The man lived to make Mark’s life a living hell sometimes; he relished in the fact that most of the time, Mark turned into putty in his hands.

“Let me stand up,” Mark says, trying his best to escape Donghyuck’s hold. “Jaemin and Renjun are going to wake up soon. We’ll have breakfast and go home, where you’ll be able to enjoy what you want properly. C’mon, I know you can behave until then.”

Donghyuck stays still for a few moments. Mark was starting to think that the younger had given up, but then Donghyuck turns around and maneuvers Mark until he was sitting on top of him. 

“I don’t think I can, hyung.”

The new position allowed him to torture Mark even more. The thin fabric of Mark's pants did nothing to help him endure the way Donghyuck moved on top of him, rocking back and forth, gyrating his hips in circles as his hands slid up Mark’s chest.

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, trying once again to control the younger. One specific movement makes him bite his tongue, stopping himself from letting what could’ve been a loud whine, from leaving his lips. 

“We just have to be very, _very_ …” Donghyuck starts, lowering down to kiss down Mark’s chest. His right hand slid down Mark’s torso to undo the button on his pants. “Quiet.”

Once he undid Mark’s pants, he raised his eyes to meet Mark’s gaze and smiled. It was the last thing Mark saw before Donghyuck got ahold of the blanket and went under it.

 _Quiet,_ Donghyuck had said, _we have to be quiet._

Mark curses him in his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth in order to bite down on it as he feels Donghyuck’s tongue lap at the head of his cock.

Donghyuck is evil.

He loves seeing Mark become a mess before him. He loves teasing and teasing and _teasing_ until Mark’s legs are shaking from all of the stimulation. Mark sits through it all; he endures the slow drag of Donghyuck’s hand on his shaft as he feels the latter’s mouth take him in just as slowly. It’s torturous, but it feels too good to stop. If Mark could scream, he would.

When Donghyuck finally decides to spare him, Mark realizes it’s much worse. He moans as discreetly as possible, fucking up into Donghyuck’s mouth as he feels the familiar burning at the pit of his stomach start to grow into a wildfire.

Donghyuck didn’t mind the movement.

If anything, he starts taking Mark deeper into his mouth with newfound determination. He stays there, letting drool slide past the corner of his lips as he gags on Mark’s cock over and over again.

It isn't until he feels the familiar throbbing against his tongue that he lets Mark slide out of his mouth—ruining his orgasm. He comes up once again. There’s a smile on his face as he licks his fingers, slick with pre-cum and spit.

“Hyuck!” Mark groans, trying to keep his voice down. The younger man had tested his self-control once again.

“Sorry,” he says, not sorry at all. “I don’t think it’s fair to let you cum that way. After all, I was the one who came up with the idea.”

Mark takes a sharp inhale, rolling his eyes as Donghyuck undoes his pants.

“We don’t have anything here, Hyuck,” Mark starts, eyes traveling down to his boyfriend’s obvious hard-on. “How the fuck do you want us to…”

“We just have to be careful,” Donghyuck says, interrupting him. There was a look on his face that Mark was all too familiar with. It’s the same look he’d give the older whenever he felt like doing something too risky. Challenging. Mark finds him beautiful, the most sinful he’ll ever look.

It took him a few more seconds to recover from his ruined orgasm. Donghyuck brought a hand up to Mark’s face, his index finger teasing the older’s bottom lip until Mark let his mouth fall open. He shoved two fingers into it, groaning as he felt Mark’s tongue swirl around his digits. The picture before him makes a shiver run down his spine. Mark wasn’t big on doing things as risky as what they’re currently doing. Seeing him suck on his fingers makes Donghyuck want it even _more._

Mark almost whines when he retrieves his fingers, a pout on his lips as Donghyuck admires the mess he’d made.

“You really want this,” Donghyuck teases, repositioning himself. 

He circles his rim with the slick fingers, gasping as he pushes two past the tightness.

Mark admires his boyfriend. His long brown hair is plastered to his forehead; sweat is sliding down his neck as he works himself open despite getting fucked just two nights ago. 

_He’s so pretty like this,_ Mark thinks, _bathing in the morning glow filtering from the curtains._

“I think I’m ready,” Donghyuck says, dazed. “I was serious, Mark—be careful.”

Donghyuck lowers himself to plant a soft, chaste kiss against Mark’s lips. It’s sweet, a distraction from the feeling of his hand reaching for Mark’s cock. It doesn’t work, because Mark is overly sensitive. The cold touch of his hands makes the older whine into Donghyuck’s mouth.

There’s a smug smile on Donghyuck’s face when he pulls back. He stares right into Mark’s eyes as he brings the head of Mark’s cock against his rim, lowering himself slowly. 

Mark tries to stay as still and quiet as he possibly can, he lets Donghyuck take control, but it was almost impossible to keep himself still as he felt Donghyuck clench around him with every inch that slid into him. 

Donghyuck thought he’d been prepared for it. They’ve done this a lot of times, sometimes too many times in a day, but Mark was _big._ Four years into their relationship and he has yet to adjust to his boyfriend’s size. He stills for a moment, clenching and unclenching around Mark’s cock as he gives himself time to recover.

“Donghyuck…”

“I’m fine,” Donghyuck whines, screwing his eyes shut and taking a sharp inhale. After a few moments, he lowers himself a bit more. “I’m _fine._ Your stupid cock is just too big. I need a minute.”

After a few minutes, Mark is fully sheathed inside of Donghyuck. There was a satisfied look on his face.

“Told you I could make it work,” Donghyuck whispers, voice breaking as Mark bucks his hips upwards. The tip of his cock isn’t too far from the younger’s prostate. Any small move could bring Donghyuck's façade to come crumbling down.

“I’m proud of you,” Mark says, grinning as he feels Donghyuck clench around him at the praise.

Mark brought his hand to Donghyuck’s cock, the tip of his finger smearing the pre-cum leaking from the slit. A way to distract him from the burn of the stretch. It seems to work, because Donghyuck’s breathing starts becoming erratic as Mark starts playing with the sensitive head. The younger turns into a whining mess, eyes shut as he throws his head back.

“You’re fucking big, Mark,” Donghyuck murmurs, slowly rolling his hips. “I mean, you know that. But God—we’ve fucked so many times you’d think I was used to this. I’m not; I can feel every inch of you.”

Mark knows it’s dirty talk. Donghyuck loves it, but then the latter takes his free hand away from his cock and places it on his stomach instead. He presses his hand against the soft flesh, and Mark is looking at Donghyuck with a confused look in his eyes before he _feels_ it. His cock buried deep inside of Donghyuck, being more visible as the younger rolls his hips.

“Fuck,” Mark says. “This is so hot.”

“So good hyung, always so good to me,” Donghyuck whines, placing his hands on Mark’s chest for proper support as he starts to ride him.

“If you keep talking, I don’t think I can be able to stay quiet much longer,” Mark says, biting down on his tongue as Donghyuck grinds down _hard._

“Well,” Donghyuck laughs, lowering himself to kiss Mark once again. “That’d be a problem, wouldn’t it?”

Mark takes both of his hands and places them on Donghyuck’s waist, gripping tightly as he fucks deep into Donghyuck. Due to the sudden roughness, Donghyuck moans loudly, unable to keep quiet as Mark fucks into him earnestly.

“Donghyuck!” Mark scolds, twisting his head to make sure that the door to Renjun and Jaemin’s bedroom was closed.

“Fuck, sorry,” Donghyuck pants. “I’m sorry… fuck… _harder_ … Mark, fuck me _harder._ ”

Mark obeys, fucking up once again; this time, Donghyuck made sure to stay quiet. He follows his movements, as the older fucked into him, Donghyuck let his ass slam down against Mark’s hips. 

“C’mon,” Donghyuck says, exasperated. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Mark says, equally exasperated. What he really wants, what his body really desires, is to let go and fuck Donghyuck however he wanted. 

“You won’t, I promise. It’s so good, hyung,” Donghyuck moans. “I can’t feel the pain anymore.”

Donghyuck licks his lips, a frown on his face as he grinds down once again. Mark knows what he’s about to do before Donghyuck opens his mouth.

“What is it, hyung? Do you want me to beg you to fuck me roughly?” Donghyuck says, a teasing laugh escaping past his lips as he hears Mark grunt. “Because if that’s what you want, I’ll do it. Or maybe you’re waiting for our friends to wake up and catch us, aren’t you? You want them to see how I ride you, or how I turn into a dumb mess from how big your cock is. You want them to see how well you fuck me, don’t you?”

Mark’s thrusts turn rougher; his hands go back to jerking Donghyuck’s cock to make the younger shut up before they get caught.

“Donghyuck… ” Mark warns.

“Don’t even try it,” Donghyuck continues, breaths getting heavier as he nears his tipping point. “Fuck, Mark, if you could even imagine how fucking _good_ this feels—I’m so close.”

“I don’t know why we chose Renjun and Jaemin’s sofa to try something like this,” Mark says. “Seems too risky, doesn’t it? Maybe it’s _you_ who wants to get caught.”

“Maybe,” Donghyuck responds. “Imagine if anyone could see how good you fuck me, hyung. I bet they’d love to be in my position.”

“Fuck,” Mark moans. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Donghyuck says, moving his hips quicker this time, meeting Mark in the middle as the older gave his final thrusts. “C’mon hyung, I want to feel you. I want to feel you cum inside me, please… _please._ ”

That was enough for Mark to reach his limit. He bites down on his lip as he cums inside of Donghyuck, trying his best to make zero noise as he feels himself throb inside of his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck continues riding Mark until it becomes too much for both of them. He cums in Mark’s fist, body twitching as he feels Mark’s cock nudge his prostate with each spill.

Mark doesn’t remember seeing him this ruined after an orgasm, but he loves the sight before him.

The only thing audible in the room was their ragged breaths and Donghyuck’s laugh as the reality of what they’d just done starts settling deep within. Mark wraps his arms around the younger, bringing him down for a kiss.

“Are you hurt?” Mark whispers, rolling his eyes as Donghyuck laughs at the question. 

“No,” Donghyuck says. “I’ll probably feel it in a few hours though, y’know, when the senses you fucked out of me come back.”

Mark was about to say something else, but the sound of someone shrieking startled both of them.

“I’m going to _kill_ you guys,” were the first words to come out of Renjun’s mouth, after a series of incoherent sounds. “In my couch? Really?”

“Babe? What’s wrong?” A sleepy Jaemin says, his eyes travel from Renjun’s face to Donghyuck and Mark, who look at each other in horror. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“These guys thought it’d be a great idea to wake up and,” Renjun stares at them, watches as they struggle to put their clothes back on before he continues. “Have sex, in our couch… in _my_ couch… that was a wedding gift from my parents!”

Dongyuck can’t help the laugh that comes out of him, making Mark snort beside him.

“Damn,” Jaemin says. “You guys wake up too early.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Renjun asks. “I’m scarred for life, and you’re encouraging them?”

Mark stares at Jaemin, who’s trying his hardest not to laugh.

“What?” He says, throwing his arms up in defense. “We can’t kill them, y’know? That’s illegal. You’ll go to jail, and I’ll miss you too much.”

Renjun’s nostrils flared, small fists undoing themselves at his sides.

“Don’t worry, Jun,” Jaemin says, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. He looks at Donghyuck and Mark. “You guys owe us a new couch.”

“I know,” Mark starts. “We’re sor—”

“ _Fine,_ ” Donghyuck interrupts, shrugging his shoulders. “Anyone else hungry?”

Renjun rolls his eyes at him, leaving Jaemin’s side to enter the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, a stupid grin on his face. “I bet you guys are hungry after whatever you just did.”

“Of course! Offer to feed the people who just had sex on our couch! Why don’t we give them a medal as well?” Renjun shouts from the kitchen. This time, Jaemin doesn’t hold back his laugh.

Donghyuck chuckles, throwing the cover away from the couch to stand up. He makes his way into the kitchen—he struggles to walk properly, Mark notices—and pats Jaemin’s shoulder as the man shakes his head at him.

“Breakfast sounds great, Renjun. Thank you.”

He disappears into the kitchen, leaving Jaemin and Mark to stare at each other.

“So…” Jaemin says, smirking.

“Stop,” Mark starts, rolling his eyes at his best friend. “We’ll get you guys a new couch. Also, I’m sorry. It wasn’t all my fault, Donghyuck asked me to…”

“It’s fine, Mark. You don’t need to go into detail,” Jaemin says. “Do you want anything? Coffee? Water? A change of clothes?”

Jaemin points at his shirt. Mark follows his finger and spots a white stain on it—if it weren’t for all of the years they’ve known each other, he’d die of embarrassment. His cheeks turn a dark red, instead.

“Yeah… clothes would be nice, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> feels good to be back
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
